


Folie à Deux

by AurumDraconis



Category: Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Consensual Sex, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, it may not be healthy (at first) but it sure is consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumDraconis/pseuds/AurumDraconis
Summary: Madness shared by two.x x xEverything changes in a decade; in a decade, nothing changes at all.
Relationships: Yin/Yuck (Yin Yang Yo!)
Kudos: 3





	1. 01

x x x

Yin wanted love more than anything for as long as she could remember.

Even as a little girl, her most innocent and beloved daydreams consisted of meeting her Prince Charming; handsome and kind and above all perfect, hailing from a faraway kingdom to take her away and make her his princess. Whether she was drawing, doing dress-up or playing with her dolls, all her favorite activities focused on this happily ever after, this promise of true love.

That innocent dream was already shattered by the age of twelve, after too many times of opening her heart and having it broken, all in less than a year. And yes, it may have been partially her fault: so desperate to cling on to the idea of perfection, she had been quick to kick out the likes of Jobeaux and Clamuel out of her list the moment they failed to meet her Prince Charming’s standards. But that still left Terry. It still left Coop and CHAD.

It still left Brett.

And she held on to the broken shards of that dream through the years, as she grew older and her expectations got lower. She dated Coop for a time, and broke up with him when she no longer found it in her to hide the disgust and panic that shot through her body if he so much touched her shoulder. She jumped from boyfriend to boyfriend, threading the thin line between her old yearning for a Prince Charming and her newfound interest in bad boys; months or days or weeks of holding hands and movie dates and wasted time as soon as she was left behind once more - by her call or his, it didn’t matter.

Ten years passed. Ten years of avoiding Coop entirely, to keep herself from strangling him on sight. Ten years of watching Yang run circles around Roger Jr, always denying the existence of something more with blushing cheeks and sideway glances (ten years of being happy for him, for finding what she had always been looking for. Ten years of hating him from the bottom of her heart, for finding it without even trying, like he always did).

Ten years of smiling through her perfect mask while shoving more of those broken shards into her heart. Ten years of repeating the same mistakes, of stitching what remained of her heart back together and convincing herself that next time she would get it right, that she’d finally learn.

Ten years of clinging on to that childish, perfect, broken dream. Thrown into the garbage with one kiss.

x x x

Yin moaned into her hands, back arching and hips pushing against the fingers pumping right into her cunt. Her pants and underwear were bunched up around her ankles, her uniform shirt unfastened and discarded along with her bra, one breast being squeezed and massaged between eager fingers while the other was licked and peppered with kisses and bitemarks.

A third finger made its way in and she inhaled sharply, jolts of pleasure shooting up her spine like electricity. Warm juices dripped down her thighs and past her trembling knees as she leaned back against the wall and opened her legs wider for better access, suppressing a shiver as the digits pushed deeper into her core. Arousal was a burning coal in her lower belly, a knot on the edge of unraveling with her very first orgasm; she just needed more, she was so close, she needed-

Something between a growl and a whine came out through clenched teeth as the fingers pulled out and the mouth released her breast. When she opened her eyes, the first thing Yin saw was Yuck licking her fluids off his hand.

Not once did he look away from her as his tongue lapped the juices like honey, sharp teeth and strings of saliva shining under the moonlight. His other hand was still on her chest and massaging her neglected breast, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from those golden eyes drunk with lust or that insufferable grin that made her sex throb.

“W-what're you laughing at, huh?”

“Oh, Honey Bunny.” A chuckle as he licked the last of her fluids. His wet fingers trailed down her cheek and held her chin upwards, his voice rough and heavy with desire as he whispered into her ear; “I never thought how perfectly that nickname would fit you.”

He pulled her lips closer to his, and she welcomed the kiss eagerly. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth as more drool dribbled down their chins, and through the haze of their sinful kiss Yin tasted herself mixed with the metallic aftertaste of her own tongue cutting itself on Yuck’s fangs.

She knew she should’ve felt disgusted. She knew that having one of her sworn enemies (the asshole that stole her first kiss, stole her heart only to throw it back in pieces) defile her so filthily should’ve made her feel nothing short of revulsion. That she should’ve broken every single one of his fingers the moment he began undoing her belt before leaving him in that alley to rot.

But how could she when he had tried to kill her and she, heartbroken and in a moment of adrenaline-fueled weakness, had kissed him instead? How could she when, on the verge of tears and expecting his mockery and his rage, she was kissed back just as hungrily and desperately? How could she when she couldn’t blame anyone but herself from sinking any lower? (And she had reprogrammed the dojo’s battleship to be her boyfriend because no one else wanted her. She already knew how rock bottom looked like).

She should’ve felt disgusted and ashamed. What she felt instead was another orgasm coming out from between her legs.

As soon as their mouths unclasped with an obscenely wet sound, Yin went straight for his pants. His arousal had been obvious from the start, but that didn’t prepare her for the real thing: a bush of untamed green fur around a generously endowed member, flesh greyish purple in color and leaking with precum. 

Licking her lips, she couldn’t resist having a little taste; her tongue licked off the very tip and left behind a warm, salty aftertaste. The moaning sound Yuck let out fueled all kinds of filthy thoughts in her mind, overcome with the desire to get more of those out of him. But she couldn’t stand the swelling itch between her thighs; instead, she pulled him for another kiss (return the favor, let him taste himself as well) as she dug her nails into his back and her legs wrapped around his waist.

A throaty whine got caught in Yin’s throat as Yuck penetrated her, mingling with his own groans as her walls clenched tightly around his member. The feeling was painless yet overwhelming, like she’d been stuffed to the brim and any sudden movement would rupture her like a balloon. She could feel Yuck’s member pulse and throb, almost in sync with her own heartbeat. For a couple of precious minutes, both of them stood still as they relished the feeling of each other, lying together in the dark.

“Ah, fuck.  _ Fuck _ .” Yin couldn’t begin to imagine how her own face looked like, but the expression Yuck had, face flushed and gritting his teeth like he was caught between pleasure and pain, was something she would’ve given anything to keep ingrained in her mind forever. “You’re so -  _ ah _ , so tight. S-so warm.”

“Just m-move already.” Yin begged between clenched teeth, her nails dragging all the way down Yuck’s back as she pushed her hips against him; “P-please, I need - I just - AH!”

That was all the prompting he needed; a slow rocking at first, it didn’t take long for Yuck to lose whatever little restraint he had and piston in and out of her, hands on her knees keeping her legs open as he pushed deeper and deeper into her pussy. Yin’s toes curled as her body writhed and turned with overflowing pleasure, and the last thought that crossed her mind before losing her own restraints was how much of an idiot she had been until now.

“Yuck - Oh God, YUCK!”

She was never going to be loved, was she? She’d thought all those failures in the past had been because she was young and inexperienced, too hung up on appearances and clinging to high expectations. Yet the years had gone by and she had done everything to be worthy of love, and nothing had changed. She was still alone. Her perfect Prince Charming would never come.

“P-please, harder! HARDER! It feels…!”

But she no longer needed him. She no longer wanted him. As she laid there, giving up her virginity to the villain she had already surrendered her first kiss and love to, she had never felt so much joy or seen things with such clarity. Why keep trying to look for love that would never come when pleasure was everything she needed, right within her grasp? Why risk getting heartbroken for eternity when she could be selfish in her self-indulgence?

“Don’t you d-dare stop! It’s s-so good! Oh, God,  _ Yuck-! _ ”

“You look so l-lovely when I’m- ngh, fucking you like this.” Yuck’s voice brought her out of her trance. He was fixated on her, admiring the way her breasts bounced to every thrust with the dirtiest grin he could muster between pants; “What if someone h-heard you making so much noise, huh? You’d love that, wouldn’t you? Let everyone see -  _ fuck _ , e-everyone see what a dirty girl…. **_shit_ ** -”

He couldn’t finish his sentence; whatever he was going to say next devolved into a guttural mess of growls and moans, tongue lolling out of his mouth and eyes rolling to the back of his head as he thrusted harder and faster. 

Yin gasped, feeling a sudden pressure in her entrance; the base of Yuck’s cock was turning a darker purple as it swelled, part of it already past her swollen lips. Yuck’s face profused with sweat had turned bright red as he now pushed in short bursts, straining to get the rest of his knot inside her. The pressure made Yin yowl and twist under his body, legs opened to their very limit; she babbled incomprehensibly between calling out his name: she wanted it so bad but it was so big...

Finally, Yuck dove balls deep into her pussy with a finality that reduced Yin to sobs, tears of pure ecstasy rolling down her cheeks. She could feel his knot still growing within her, its swell outlined against her navel; her moans intermingled with giggles as the fur around his crotch tickled her lips and clit. And when Yuck finally reached his own climax with a shudder and a scream, she threw her head back to laugh shamelessly into the night, finally giving up on what remained of her reason.

Why keep suffering for the illusion of perfection when she could be truly happy in depravity?

That night they fucked over and over again; Yin couldn’t remember how many times she had come or how many times Yuck had come inside her until it all overflowed past his knot and out her cunt. She couldn’t even tell when they finished and started anew; it all blurred together in a haze of sweat and lust that seemed to stretch into infinity. By the time the sun had begun to emerge over the horizon, they were still lost in the high of their last orgasm before exhaustion finally forced them apart.

Yin laid with her back against the wall as she caught her breath. Her pussy was tender, her rosy fur sticky with all sorts of fluids, and her lower torso felt full and heavy with the countless knots Yuck had released inside her even as they continued to overflow from between her thighs. She was tired, sore and happier than words could ever describe.

She could still make it to the dojo to get clean before anyone woke up. She had time. For now, all she wanted was to bask in her own depravity.

She looked over to Yuck, who had turned away from her as he recovered his own uniform. The way the sun dyed his (now even more) unruly pelt made it look like he was on fire, waves of green fur bursting into flames of bright gold across his muscular body, streaked with crimson all down his back. 

Despite her aching body’s protests, she reached out to embrace him from behind, fingers entangled into his chest fur and breasts pressed against his back with a naughty smile.

“Same time tomorrow?”

Yuck’s body shook with his laughter, and Yin squealed in delight as he twisted around to catch her in his arms. His breath was hot against her neck, but the shivers it sent down her spine was nothing compared to what she had been dying to hear.

“It’s a date.”

x x x 


	2. 02

x x x

For years and against her better judgement, Yin found herself missing Brett.

She knew Brett had never actually existed. She knew he had been a costume Yuck had used to get close to her and manipulate her. But Brett had been the closest she ever had to the Prince Charming of her dreams; handsome, sweet, cool and strong. She had gotten involved with so many guys over the years and every time, her mind kept looking back at the first boy she’d kissed before she had even turned twelve.

Despite being the same person, Yuck was nothing like Brett. 

He was a savage lover, for lack of a better description; she knew what they shared between them wasn’t love, and she didn’t care. He never hurt her (not in ways she didn’t want to be hurt, at least), but he definitely wasn’t gentle, and he wasn’t afraid to remind her with his teeth and his nails even in the middle of sex. He claimed her with a passion that left bloody teeth marks in her neck and crimson trails down her back, that left her breathless and trembling under his touch; like a lamb caught in the wolf’s jaws.

But Yin knew she was far from being a lamb; Yuck’s hunger had awakened a dark appetite in her after that night that refused to be sated by anything other than having him inside her. A lust that consumed them both night after night of him claiming her over and over. 

How pathetic she’d been, pining over a mask when what it hid underneath was so much better.

But as great as Yuck was, it wouldn’t hurt to try and shake things up for once.

x x x 

Yin hummed in satisfaction as she ran her fingers tenderly through Yuck’s hair, keeping his head locked in place between her legs. A hiss of air through teeth as his cold nose brushed against her nub, a kiss planted between her lips before his tongue left a slick trail across her cunt, from bottom to top. A shaky sigh as she pushed her crotch upwards and his head downwards, shoving his tongue deeper into her and relishing the way it squirmed and lapped every drop of fluid inside her.

“Good boy,” She whispered as she stroked his head in appreciation. His only reply was a tilt of his head that pressed harder against her hand an a throaty rumble that vibrated deliciously against her sex. “Good...ah...boy.”

Because if he was the wolf, that made him a dog. And a dog could be trained; at least that’s what she wanted to find out.

It took a few minutes for Yin to come, her climax pooling warm and wet underneath her. It took a few more minutes for her to ride it out to completion, Yuck licking every crevice with gusto. Once they were both done, Yin gently pushed his head away to admire her work, holding it gently between her hands.  
Yuck’s face was damp and flushed bright red, breathing heavily through his nose and gold eyes still hazy with lust while his tongue licked his teeth clean. He was already naked, or rather almost naked; strips of blue magic wrapped themselves all over his body like a harness, complete with a collar around his neck, bindings around his wrists and a casing tightly wound around his dick. 

“Not that I didn’t enjoy that, Honey Bunny,” He drawled with a smile, pressing his cheek against her hand, “but can you get this off me already? It’s getting too tight for me already, if you know what I mean.”

“You already know the answer, Yuck; we had an arrangement.” Yin’s smile grew bigger as Yuck’s became a pout, “What, are you chickening out on me already? I thought you of all people would love some pain with your pleasure." His pout only deepened when Yin playfully poked his nose. “Can dish it out, but can’t take it?”

“I didn’t say that.” Yuck looked away annoyed, but Yin still caught his face flushing an even deeper red. He squirmed against her magic bindings, giving up with a sigh when they didn’t budge, “I’m just not used to...this.”

“You mean being a bottom?” 

His face got even redder, and Yin laughed as she pushed him back into their bed, looming above him as a leash materialized between his collar and her hand. The bindings around his wrist split but didn’t vanish, instead spreading his arms above his head while two similar bindings forced his legs upwards and apart as well. Yin gave the leash a test tug, and smiled at the whine Yuck let out.

What a lovely sight he was, laid completely bare underneath her and wrapped up like a present, just for her. “Then don’t worry about that. Think about how good it’s gonna feel.” Her fingers trailed their way down his chest, and she felt him shiver under her touch. So easy to please, her wolf turned out to be.

A squeeze of her hand, and the magical bindings tightened around him. Only by a fraction, but she knew Yuck was already hard from eating her out and the pressure around his swollen cock was enough to make him howl and trash about. Another tug of his collar to pacify him, and his howl died down to a growl.

“Just like that, see?” Yin giggled as she ran a finger down his cheek. His face was already profused with sweat, sharply inhaling as his teeth bit down on his lip. She drank in every single detail of his expression even while her hands cupped around her groin, magic reshaping itself into a more solid shape. 

Yin admired her newly made strap-on; a translucent light blue and of a decent size, about as big as Yuck’s own member. Warm and soft to the touch, but also perpetually slick to eliminate the need of lube. Even Yuck had momentarily forgotten about his boner’s discomfort to marvel at it as Yin kneeled down between his legs.  
“Just relax.”

Yuck’s gaze followed as she positioned herself, letting out a groan as she pressed her tip against his hole. Luckily, she didn’t have to wait long for approval; the nod he gave her was everything she needed to get started, making sure to push the rest of the way as slowly as possible. She had put much more thought into her strap-on, enchanting it so that she could feel through it as if it were part of her, and the tight warm that enveloped her made her release a deep groan alongside the loud whine Yuck let out as his body tensed and arched under her.

No wonder Yuck loved to fuck her so wildly; right now she was struggling not to let loose. But she had to contain herself a while longer; she and Yuck had made an arrangement for a reason.

“Just...ngh….go already!” Yuck huffed as his hips shuffled desperately to press against Yin’s. “S-stop teasing!”

Yin pulled back slowly until just the tip was inside, right before she pushed all the way in again. Yuck moaned so loudly it was almost a scream as a shudder wracked his entire body. The sight made her wet; she wanted to see more of him like that.“You need t-to say the magic words.”

Red-faced and panting, Yuck stared back at her. He didn’t say anything, the stubbornness in his eyes spoke for him.

“I warned you.” Yin smiled devilishly and kept up her powerful but painfully slow thrusting. It made Yuck whine needily, squirming under her to no avail; if she refused to go faster, there was nothing he could do. Once she was fully inside him again, she took her chance to lean over him and whisper in his ear.

“You’re stubborn, but I can still tell. You love this.” She hissed, her hands exploring every inch of his chest and back, feeling the bumps and dips of the scars that marred his flesh. So many of them, more than even she had, to the point where the blues and reds and purples overcame the green in various parts of his body. He was so sensitive in those parts. “Tell me how bad you want it.”

His breathing hitched, but no answer.

Yin clicked her tongue, and her hand clenched. Yuck let out a hiss as the casing around his dick tightened again, harder. 

“You will remember this. Even when you’re fucking me.” Yin leaned further down towards his collarbone, her breath hot against his fur. “Even when you’re inside me, you’ll remember me being innde you and how good I made you feel. ”

“Y-Yin…”

“You’ll beg me to fuck you again.”

“I...nnnghh….”

“Over and over, until you can’t feel your legs.” Yin’s lips brushed against his neck before she bit down, shivering at the sound Yuck made as she left behind an angry-looking hickey. He was so close, she could feel it, just a bit more…

“But only if you say please.”

“O-okay, fine! Please!” Yin smiled triumphantly. Yuck squirmed underneath her in ecstasy, shaking his head back and forth with a grin that nearly split his face open. “P-please Yin, just give me more! I need more, j-just...please!”

That was all she needed. Just like Yuck always did with her, she threw self-control out the window and thrusted in and out of him with reckless abandon. She loved how powerful she felt, all the lovely little noises he made like music to his ears as he fucked him relentlessly. Their bed creaked against their violent motions but she didn’t care; all she wanted was to hear more of those noises, push deeper into him…

Yin moaned and arched her back, not only because of her orgasm but also due to the feeling of Yuck’s nails leaving scorching lines all the way down her back. She had gotten lost in her climax to the point where her strap-on remained but Yuck’s bindings didn’t; his arms and legs were wrapped around her, pushing her closer to him as he came loudly and violently, his seed warm and sticky between them.

They kept at it all night until neither could go on any further. By the time they were done, Yin could feel the beginning of a headache coming on from extending her magic for so long. It would hurt like a bitch in the morning, but that was something Tomorrow Yin could worry about; it had been more than worth it. As the high of her last orgasm subsided, her strap-on dissolved into the air and her crotch was pressed flush against Yuck’s. 

She admired him like that, looking down on him as his heavy breathing slowed down. His face was oddly soft and peaceful and his eyes closed, and if she didn’t know better she would’ve sworn he’d fallen asleep.

Smiling, she laid down with her cheek against his chest. “So, was it worth it?”

He opened an eye to look at her, shining bright and gold in the dark with an intensity that sent shivers down her spine. His arms slid under her to pull her upwards until they were nose to nose, his breath hot against her lips.

“Just don’t say ‘I told you so’.”

x x x


End file.
